Dos puertas al destello infinito
by BBangel
Summary: "Matt no sabía dónde estaba. Se lo preguntó al shinigami. Tampoco sabía dónde estaban. Se presentó, al tiempo que se sentaba y se abrazaba las piernas flexionadas, en busca de calor. 'Soy Rem'. Sonaba a nombre de mujer. '¿Eres mujer' 'Sí'. '¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás aquí' 'Eso creo'". OneShot. MattMello/MisaRem. Algo AU porque la nada no existe para los muertos.


_**N/A: Dedicado a A.L.G, que el sábado me sacó a caminar y me olvidé por un rato de mi vida mientras almorzábamos pizza. Y a Speislita, que aunque ayer me dejó colgada... bueno, te sigo queriendo nena maleducada ^^ Y este RemMisa es para vos ;)**_

_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Oscuro. Subió unas escaleras inexistentes para sus ojos, visibles para sus piernas. Subió, preguntándose si tantear o no las paredes. No estaba seguro de nada. No. Tenía miedo de tocarlas, quizá sus manos se encontrarían con cosas a las que era mejor, no tocar.

Como sea.

Subió, siguió avanzando.

Era estrecho. Lo sentía. Las paredes se encontraban muy cerca de su cuerpo. Matt siguió avanzando, su cuerpo creyendo que los escalones eran muy pequeños, pero sin animarse a subir de a cuatro o cinco escalones, de un salto. Ah, no… él debía subir paso por paso.

Dale tiempo al tiempo.

Dale espacio a tu cuerpo.

_(Quiero luz, dame luz…)_

Todo oscuro.

Un destello mezcla carmesí, mezcla marrón, mientras seguía avanzando. Una luz que comenzaba a formarse, tenue, como las luces artificiales de una discoteca gótica, o una fiesta de halloween. Marrón rojo, eso era. Argh, le picaban los ojos como si luz fuese su propia sangre, presentía algo malo. ¿Qué había pasado, después de todo? La vida era ahora desconocida para él.

Una fiesta, como una de las cientas a las que él había asistido. Siempre las luces cambiando de color, los rostros transformados por la visibilidad, tan artificial de noche. Siguió subiendo, ya acercándose al rectángulo. Ya. Lo había decidido: ese color no le gustaba nada. Pero sus piernas no iban a encontrar el camino de vuelta abajo, y de todos modos tampoco quería estar allá abajo, en la oscuridad.

Sus botas no hacían ruido al tocar el suelo. Alguna especie de moqueta. Barata. Oh, sí, muy barata y gastada, vieja. Siguió avanzando, hasta llegar al marco sin puerta. Se sostuvo de la pared, inundado de repente por una arcada, por un sollozo, un dolor que su cuerpo estaba obligado a sentir, pero no encontraba razón en sus recuerdos inmediatos. Sentía presión en el vientre, el nudo en la garganta. Un zumbido en los oídos, y todo cesó. Se irguió para ver que había en el dichoso lugar.

Un cuarto pequeño, muy pequeño. Como una salita ínfima de recepción en una casona, el lugar destinado a que los invitados se limpiaran los zapatos antes de entrar y pisar las baldosas importadas. Las paredes rojas, oscurecidas por la luz marrón, tenue. En la pared opuesta al marco, dos puertas comunes, con manijas, esperando a ser abiertas. Dio el primer paso, adentrándose en lo desconocido. Retrocedió bruscamente al ver la mole blanca.

Tardó unos minutos en comprender, su razón eclipsada por el asombro.

_-¿Un shinigami?_

La criatura lo miró, y Matt podía jurar que en las facciones inexpresivas había algo de sorpresa. Pero no admiración.

_-Correcto._

Salió su voz, dura, fría como témpano de hielo, congelándole el oído como un "no" antes había helado su corazón.

No sabía dónde estaba. Se lo preguntó al shinigami. Él tampoco sabía dónde estaban. Se presentó, al tiempo que se sentaba y se abrazaba las piernas flexionadas, en busca de calor. Sonriendo levemente, tímido, curioso, sus ojos siempre brillando. La criatura también tenía modales. _Soy Rem._ Sonaba a nombre de mujer_. ¿Eres mujer? Sí._ _¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás aquí? Eso creo. _

Los shinigamis no sienten el tiempo. Los humanos se preocupan por el tiempo. El tiempo pasa, camina, corre, se ríe de los rostros que sufren. Si Rem no se había ido por alguna de esas puertas era porque no se podían abrir o porque no había nada más interesante del otro lado. Así que no preguntó nada.

Escucharon un nombre. Una pregunta. Un llamado.

_(¿Matt?)_

Celestial, bello, claro como la luz del día. Fresco como el mar en un ardiente verano. Esa voz contenía promesas, llantos, recuerdos. Muchos recuerdos, muchas promesas. Era el cuerpo suave que había descansado sobre las sábanas de la cama de Matt el día antes de que apareciese en el bendito cuarto del aburrimiento. Reconocía esa voz como habría reconocido las de sus padres al cantarle una nana antes de dormir. Resonaba, fuerte. Esperaba. Lo esperaba a él. A Matt. Y Matt lo había estado esperando a él, a Mello. Sin saberlo, sin hacer preguntas, simplemente viviendo hasta que él llegase. Manteniéndose vivo, como había prometido, jurado. Y estaba vivo. No había roto ningún juramento. Mello también respiraba. El sol saldría, indudablemente, aunque en el cuarto no hubiese ventanas para verlo brillar.

Se acercó a la puerta y tomó la manija. Del otro lado habría ventanas y sillones acogedores para sentarse a ver la salida del sol. La salida de la luna. Todo junto, y nunca un anochecer. Él vería el sol acercándose, llenando su mundo de vida al iluminar cabellos rubios junto a él. Mello despertaría en la cama y sus ojos de mar profundo se abrirían para verlo. Ambos vivirían. Y ningún problema.

Lo había estado esperando a él. Obediente. Respirando. Queriéndolo. Se volvió, todavía sin abrir la puerta, y le preguntó con delicadeza a Rem: _¿A quién esperas? Misa Amane. No tendrás que esperar demasiado; lo prometo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Me mantuve vivo para que ella muriera. _

En un par de días Kira no existiría. Pero Matt seguiría existiendo, en los anhelos de Mello al caer sobre el volante. Y Mello seguiría existiendo, en el placer que encontraba Matt al encender ese último cigarrillo. Aquél que nunca había terminado de fumar. Eso se mantendría. Mello nunca se levantaría del volante, y Matt nunca apagaría por sí mismo el fuego que encendía el cigarrillo. El fuego de la Iglesia ardería por siempre en los ojos de los humanos, respirando libre en recuerdos sin fondo.

Recordó cabellos rubios, miradas fugaces, faldas demasiado cortas. Y Rem siguió esperando, haciendo del tiempo esperanzas para cuando la volviese a ver, subiendo por la escalera como había hecho ese humano pelirrojo. Sus piernas largas, esculpidas bajo la sagaz mirada de quien sueña con la obra de arte más perfecta. Su cabello centelleando, bajándole por la espalda, desnuda bajo el corset mínimo, como una cascada de agua que Rem, aún bajo su condición de shinigami, necesitaba. Y está bien, bien, bien. Su sonrisita de niña, sus carcajadas de bebé, sus manos de piel eterna, su vida acortándose bajo el dedo índice de un humano creyéndose dios. Ah, pronto sus pasos de bailarina de porcelana subirían esas escaleras, o su voz de ave madrugadora la despertaría de su sopor patético, llamándola desde el otro lado de su puerta. Matt le sonrió. Y sus ojos dorados centellearon ante la viveza de una sonrisa tan pura como la de su Misa. Seguiría esperando. _Gracias_. Gracias a él Kira era un cuento. _De nada… no fue nada_. Sonrió él. Feliz por Rem, feliz por esa niña Misa que parecía esperar aunque seguía viva, leyendo revistas. Feliz por sí mismo. Porque Mello no había roto su promesa. Porque él también seguía vivo, y enorgullecería a Mello. Rubio, cabellos rubios tan cerca. Sus labios sonrieron de solo recordar cómo era tener aquel rostro infinitamente cerca.

_(Creo que puedo sentir como respiras. Creo que he vivido. Puedo sentirme flotando. Y Rem esperará, y todos estaremos bien). _

_Nos vemos, Rem._

_Hasta pronto._

Y Matt abrió la puerta. Y siguió vivo. Y una vez más, eludió la muerte, siguiendo la luz del destello rubio.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Hi everyone again. Y yo debería estar con ese maldito trabajo de matemáticas y leyendo el libro de Literatura para el examen de mañana pero ni modo, el día está muy soleado por aquí y creo que el animo se me contagió. Supongo que este oneshot es menos corta venas que el de ayer, pero bueh. Soy tan bipolar, esta noche volveré a escribir cosas para matarse, lo prometo. Besos, y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea bastante raro e inusual ^^ Creo que quedó bien. Y gracias por los reviews, Speis, AChildMore y Lucy Jeevas ^^**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
